fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fire Emblem Fates ReAligned
Fire Emblem Fates ReAligned is a reimagining of Fire Emblem Fates for The V² created by Toroko. This version of the game reimagines the characters, story, some of it's mechanics, and the choice split. Plot Changes This segment is under construction. The plot is very similar to the original Fire Emblem Fates but features a couple of massive changes to it's story. The first biggest change is the fact the Avatar, Corrin, is no longer regarded as a sibling to either kingdom. Rather, they are seen as a retainer to the Nohr kingdom at the start of the game, working for the royal family of that kingdom. This royal family consists of Xander, Leo, Camilla, and Elise. While the game emphasizes that Corrin has a close relationship with this royal family, something feels off about it, as if Corrin's memories are somewhat falsified and not exactly their own. During a trip to the Bottomless Canyon, Corrin is stabbed by the shifty retainer known as Gunter and the two end up flinging into this Bottomless Canyon. Corrin is saved by Lilith, another reatainer, who transforms into a dragon to rescue them and brings them to the Astral Realm. Returning to the canyon, Corrin is knocked out by Rinkah and taken by Kaze to Castle Shirasagi. There, the Queen explains that the Avatar had been taken from her Kingdom while they were young, and was the child of one of her most beloved retainers. The Avatar, having their memories altered by Nohr, still feels that rings true somehow, and it becomes very evident during their visit to Castle Shirasagi. Corrin gets acquainted with this royal family, consisting of Ryoma, Sakura, Hinoka, and Takumi, as well as the mysterious blue-haired Azura, who was a Nohrian princess that was rescued by Hoshido and has a enchanting singing voice. Mechanic Changes Changes to the Pairing System While the game still has it's pairing system as well as it's children system, the Deeprealm explanation is completely gone. Rather, it's explained that these children come from the future once more, although in earlier Paraloges this seems to be more of a surprise to Corrin and their army rather than something they understand. It is later revealed to be a product of the Awakening characters' children during the story, sending them through time to influence events in the past to create a brighter future that is free of Anankos' reign. Story changes aside, the game also features rewritten supports with the royal families of both kingdoms, reflecting the serious story changes of this version. There are also entirely new supports with several characters. New S-Rank Conversations These conversations previously had no S-Rank for them. *Female Avatar x Azura (S Rank) *Female Avatar x Rinkah (S Rank) *Female Avatar x Orochi (S Rank) *Female Avatar x Hinoka (S Rank) *Female Avatar x Camilla (S Rank) *Female Avatar x Scarlet (S Rank) *Female Avatar x Soliel (S Rank) *Rinkah x Orochi (S Rank) *Kagero x Orochi (S Rank) *Hinoka x Camilla (S Rank) *Soliel x Camilla (S Rank) *Male Avatar x Ryoma (S Rank) *Male Avatar x Xander (S Rank) *Male Avatar x Hinata (S Rank) *Male Avatar x Leo (S Rank) *Male Avatar x Odin (S Rank) *Male Avatar x Subaki (S Rank) *Male Avatar x Laslow (S Rank) *Ryoma x Xander (S Rank) *Ryoma x Leo (S Rank) *Subaki x Odin (S Rank) *Laslow x Xander (S Rank) Dragon Veins Dragon Veins could be used in the original Fire Emblem Fates to open up new battlefield opportunities, such as changing the landscape, releasing devastating attacks, consuming weapons, etc. In ReAligned, these Dragon Veins have a new mechanic called the Burn-In and Burn-Out. Some Dragon Veins only appear for a set number of turns, indicated by a number over it's head. Likewise, used Dragon Veins will sometimes appear again to reverse the landscape changes. Choice Split The game retains the choice split from the original, but is no longer split into separate games, rather being a complete package. After the prolouge, the player must choose between Hoshido (Birthright), Nohr (Conquest), or neither (Relevation). The Revelation path only appears after the player has completed both the Birthright and Conquest plotlines and is considered the "true" path. Gallery FireEmblemFatesRealigned.png|Logo Trivia *The idea for this reimagining came from conversations Exotoro had with and , as well as in a dream. Category:Fire Emblem (series) Category:Fire Emblem Games Category:Reimaginings Category:Strategy Games Category:Turn-based Strategy Games Category:Toroko Category:V2 Games